Desert Love
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: This takes place after my fics Stolen Broken Hearts and Talented Quatre Rabera Winner.


****

Desert Love

__

I do not own Gundam Wing. Note, this is a continuation of "Stolen Broken Hearts" and "The Talented Quatre Rabera Winner," so read those first if you need to know the story.

Quatre took Relena to the Middle East with him. She needed a vacation. It's been 2 months since Heero left Relena for Dorothy and Dorothy left Quatre for Heero. 

"What do you think?" Quatre asked Relena.

"The desert's hotter than I thought it would be," she replied. 

Quatre took a breath and looked out at the distance, "a sandstorm's coming," he took her hand, "come on, I want to show you something." He led her underground where there were people dancing and having fun. 

"A party?" Relena mumbled.

"Yeah, we have a lot," Quatre stated, "come, dance with me, Relena." He tugged on her hand and they started to dance. The music was different than modern dance music, so Relena didn't know how to dance. Neither did Quatre and he heard this music, and saw the people dance to it quite often. But he just let himself go and let the music take him over. Relena laughed at his efforts and began swinging her arms. Quatre twirled her around. Rashid and the other Magunacs laughed at him, actually, _with_ him.

"That's our Master Quatre!" Abdul said with a smirk.

The music lasted for about five minutes. Relena's legs nearly gave out and she fell in Quatre's arms. They looked in each other's eyes, panting, smiling and sweating. He pulled her up to her feet and she straightened her dress.

"I think I'll look in the gardens," Relena reported. "I've heard how beautiful they were."

"I'll go with you," Quatre offered.

"No thanks," she said with a smile, "I'll be right back. Could you get something for me to eat later?"

"Sure," he smiled back and kissed her cheek after looking back at the Maguanacs. They laughed and cheered for him. 

As Relena was walking away, they were still laughing.

"Would you guys cut it out?!" Quatre cried, blushing.

Abdul walked to Quatre and threw an arm around his neck, "Aww, Master Quatre, you're growing up to a fine young man. I remember when you were just a little kid…" he started to cry fake tears, "why must they grow so fast?!"

Ahmad sighed and rubbed his forehead. Quatre looked at him as if to say, "Ahmad, please do something." 

Even Rashid laughed. He put his hands on his hips, "I wonder what you'd father would say if…."

"Um, could you guys excuse me for a sec?" Quatre did an about face to the gardens.

Relena sighed as she stood in the gardens. She heard a funny rattle close by. Then she looked down and bit her lip, unable to breath when she saw a snake inches by her feet. She couldn't even move. The snake started to slither closer. "Q-Quatre," she whispered in fear, trying to scream but it was no use. Her voice was gone, "Q-Quatre, help." The snake's tongue touched the air. It came closer to her and began to wrap around her feet. Relena at last found her voice, "Quatre!!!"

"Relena?" Quatre muttered as he was walking and then his walk became ran, "Relena!" He stopped behind her, "Relena, what's wrong?" 

"Sn-snake!" she gasped, still unable to move, "do something!"

Quatre walked around to her and saw the snake, "whoa!" he stepped back. He's seen snakes in the gardens before, but none this huge. It was possible the snake was also poisonous. "Okay, just stand still, I'll get it." He inched close to her and grabbed the snake by behind the head and near the end of the tail. "What are you doing here, Mr. Snake?" he asked the snake. "You're not aloud in here." Instead of killing the snake right away like some people might have done, he took the snake at the gate and set it free in the wilderness. "Watch out for a mongoose!" he laughed and turned to Relena, who was still shaken. "OH, are you alright?" He walked to her and pulled her in his arms, "It was just a snake."

"You, you let it go," she whispered, amazed.

"Yeah, they're more afraid of you than you're afraid of them," he said. (I think that's a big fat lie when it comes to spiders!)

"Thank you, Quatre," she said.

"Come on, let's go back to the party, the dinner is about to start," he took her hand and led her to the party. During the dinner, Relena sat close to Quatre. She wore a shiny blue dress and Quatre wore a tuxedo. She watched him eat as he watched her. Relena found her so attracted to Quatre all of a sudden. Sure, she knew that he was handsome and sweet, that's why they got along so well. But since she lost Heero, she became dependant on Quatre. He was always respectful to her. They ate in silence and danced in silence, their eyes locked on each other. 

Quatre felt like Relena needed him as much as he felt like he needed her. He had some special connection with her that he didn't have with Dorothy. He looked at her smile. Of course he knew she was beautiful, but tonight, she looked very beautiful and she didn't wear a lot of makeup. They danced until 11:00 and then it was time for them to turn in for the night. But neither of them could sleep.

****

Time: 1:40 A.M

Relena had a bad dream that night. She tossed and turned. She didn't know why, but she dreamed of the day Heero ended it with her. She relived every moment again, cried the same tears. She dreamed of Quatre too, him in his suffering, his agony when Dorothy ended their relationship. Gasping, she sat straight up in a cold sweat. "Quatre, Quatre," she chanted, "oh, Quatre, Quatre." She closed her eyes and saw Quatre in her mind again. She ached to be with him, like the way she ached for Heero, but more, much more. If that snake bit her, she would probably be dead. If Quatre had not found her… Then it dawned on Relena, she was falling in love with Quatre. And she wanted him so bad it hurt. She looked 

Quatre had the same dreams and feelings. He wanted to be with her too. He sat up gasping as he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to see Relena in her soft blue nightgown, "Relena, hi!"

"Quatre," she said, "can I come in please?"

"Sure, what's wrong?" he saw there were tears in her eyes as she stepped closer. "Was there a snake in your room?"

"Snakes? They get in the house?!"

Quatre smiled and shut the door as she walked in, "don't worry, they usually stay outside or in the cellar in the bottom floor. Relena, are you okay?"

"I couldn't sleep," she told him, sitting on the edge of his bed.

He picked up his charcoal pencil, "you want me to---"

"No," she laughed, "Quatre I had a bad dream."

"Want to talk about it?" he asked, kneeling in front of her.

She shook her head. "I just wanted to come here and sleep here with you if that's alright. Maybe it's the room."

He nodded, "yeah, it's hard to sleep in a strange bed, huh?"

"It's okay, I'm not here to have sex if you're--"

"Relena," he said cupping her chin, "we don't need to talk about that. Here, I'll tuck you in." He pulled the covers up and she sat between them. He folded them over her and went to the other side. Relena felt him curl up close to her and wrap his arm around her. He was so warm. "Goodnight, Relena," Quatre said and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight, Quatre," she said, placing her hand on his. She sighed as she felt him place his chin on her shoulder and she eventually fell sleep.

****

3:20 A.M

Quatre awoke, but not because of a bad dream. It was a good dream in fact and he awoke to see if it was a real dream. He smiled when he saw Relena still asleep in his arms. He wasn't. 

__

She's so beautiful, Quatre thought, _Heero has no idea what he had lost. _He began to take a few loose hairs from her face. He kissed her on her forehead. 

"Relena," he whispered. Then obviously not concerned about middle-of-the-night-breath, he kissed her again, waking her with his mouth.

Relena didn't pull back but kissed him instead. She turned closer to him, reaching for the buttons on his night shirt. Quatre saved her the time by sitting up to pull it off and he kissed her again. "Relena," he whispered.

"Quatre," she whispered back, laying her head on his chest, "I think I'm falling in love with you," she laughed and sat up removing her nightgown. "I think, I think I love you, Quatre. I must be." She laid on top him again and he welcomed her with a kiss. He tightened his arms around her and they laid on their sides.

"Relena," he said, his voice about to break, "I am so in love with you." Then he thought, _Heero was a fool to let her go._

"Take me," she begged, "I don't' want to be alone anymore!" she laid her hand on his chest. "Quatre, I need you."

"I'm staying here with you, Relena," Quatre said, "I'll do anything for you." 

Relena heard another rustle, thinking it was another snake, she sat up, "what's that?"

Then Quatre reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out the same condom she gave him. He kept it with him all this time. Relena laughed and kissed him. He was so kind and gentle and loving. Relena valued each second of it. Quatre was so full of emotion and passion that he felt he was going to burst. He held Relena close to him enough to keep her warm on the north pole. Relena looked at him to see fresh tears pour from his eyes. She smiled and reached forward to touch them. Unlike Heero, Quatre knew how to feel. Heero was so emotionless. He did things without stopping to think of the consequences, just to finish the mission. He nearly threw his life away. But not Quatre Rabera Winner. He had feelings. He loved every living thing, whether it be a person, an animal or a plant. Quatre did not like to fight, but he fought for the feelings of others. Relena loved that and more about him.

The way they made love was just pure magic. Music filled the room. They made soft moans and sighs. Neither of them were loud. Someone could walk right by the door and not hear them. Of course, the Magunacs were dead asleep, but Relena and Quatre were quiet still the same. They grasped each others hands, their fingers intertwined. Then they fell asleep in each other's arms again when they couldn't kiss anymore.

****

Time: 9:30 A.M.

Quatre woke up again to see Relena still asleep. He didn't want to wake her, so he kissed her softly on the top of the head, pulled the covers over her and crawled out, wrapping his robe around him.

"Good morning everyone!" he said happily, walking down the hall, "oh, good morning, good morning, isn't it a beautiful morning?"

People passed him, surprised by his cheeriness.

He entered the kitchen to find some sleepy members of the Magunac core. Rashid was drinking a cup of coffee, "what are you so happy about?" Rashid asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing," Quatre said with a smile. "Isn't it a beautiful day?"

"Master Quatre, there's a sandstorm outside."

Abdul saw what was behind Quatre's smile, "oh Master Quatre, you didn't!" he started laughing, "he's really growing up, isn't he?"

"Abdul!" Quatre snarled.

"Master Quatre," he shook his head, "you can't hide anything from us, y'know."

Quatre began blushing, "I'm going to get some breakfast." He grabbed a bowl of fruit and returned to his room to find Relena waking up. 

"Morning," she said.

"Morning," he kissed her lips gently and fed her a strawberry. "Sleep well?"

"Sure did," she replied, "why wouldn't I?"

"Relena, you were wonderful last night."

"And so where you. Just wonderful."

"You want to stay here an extra week?" he asked.

"How about longer?" she giggled.

"Sounds good."

And they continued to feed each other the strawberries. One month later, Quatre and Relena were married in the gardens, a week before Dorothy and Heero's wedding.

****

The End


End file.
